Akt 4: Rot fließt das Blut der Rosen
Das Haus York führt eine erste Offensive gegen Lancaster durch. Einladungen werden auf tödliche Weise überbracht. Alles kulminiert mit einem Zweiten Ball, ausgerichtet von Cassandra MacAlister, und einer kurz darauf folgenden Schlacht. (Letzteres wird in Akt 5 diskutiert). Ablauf Erster Tag Der vierte Akt beginnt simultan mit dem Ende des Dritten Aktes, wobei das dritte Zwischenspiel in ersterem eingebettet ist. Nach ihrem Aufbruch in die Innenstadt von Halifax suchten Valentin und Candy ein Kaufhaus auf. Dieses war kurz davor zu schließen, und eine Ansage über Lautsprecher verkündete ebendies, jedoch auf ungewohnte Weise: Eine Gruppe Vampire des Hauses York hatte das Gebäude überfallen, um Lancasters Reihen auszudünnen. Joelle Gagnon, und Nevas Freund, Alwyn Parish, stellten sich vor, und begannen die Attacke durch einen von erstgenannter Vampirin ausgehenden Regen aus toten Vögeln, und der Erschaffung von Erdkokons durch Parish. Valentin und Candy ergriffen die Flucht, wobei ihre Angreifer die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Für einen Moment sah es aus, als ob die neu hinzugekommene Neva die Situation beruhigen könnte, aber Joelle ließ sich von den Argumenten ihrer Konkurrentin wenig beeindrucken. Sie unternahm einen Versuch, die störende Neva zu töten – hierbei wurde jedoch Alwyn tödlich verletzt, und löste sich sofort zu Staub auf. Dieser Moment reichte dem gejagten Paar zur kurzzeitigen Flucht. Um diese zu gewährleisten, griffen nun auch ihre Freunde in den Kampf ein – Abigail Ira Merioneth, Shay van Helsing, Seth MacLeod und Laurent Abrahamson wehrten mit und ohne Waffen die einströmenden Vampirhorden von York ab. Kalev Astrauckas, ein fähiger Kryomant verwundete hierbei Shay mit heranfliegenden Eiszapfen, bevor er mit einem Kopfschuss außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. In all dem Tumult tauchte, wie eingeladen, Arran Blackwood auf. Der manische Vampirjäger betäubte seine Angebetete mit Chloroform, und verschleppte sie. Diese Aktion stellte die letzte des Dritten Aktes dar. Zweiter Tag Nach diesen Ereignissen, und jenen des Dritten Aktes, treten die Protagonisten die Heimreise an. Auch Shannon van Helsing und Zaine Zeroni erreichen das Schloss Lancaster, welches als neue Handlungszentrale hervortritt. Doc berichtet kurz über den Stand der Verhandlungen mit Alannas Rudel, wobei Shannons Sorge um ihre Schwester jedes mögliche Interesse an diesem Bericht überdeckt. Nachdem deren Anwesenheit bestätigt worden war, machte sie einen Versuch, diese zu trösten. Schließlich fanden sich die Anwesenden, außer dem erneut abgereisten Zaine, zum Abendessen zusammen, welches Doc zubereitet hatte. Bevor es jedoch zu diesem Essen kommen sollte, vermeldete der Mediziner, ein Geräusch aus den Wänden zu hören, welches sich anhörte, als befände sich dort ein Mensch. Um genau zu sein, zwei, denn Neva nutzte den Moment, um Seth eine Einladung zu Sandras Zweiten Ball zu überbringen. Die andere heraussteigende Person war der indische Schamane Bhaskara Singh, der, nachdem er von einem der Anwesenden erschossen wurde und in Zwillingsform wiederkehrte, auch sein Talent dazu bewies, mit einer aus seinem Atem erschaffenen Wolke seine Feinde in die Knie zu zwingen. Schnell strömen mehr Schamanen aus der Wand, die von Val und Doc besiegt werden. In einem anderen Zimmer beichtet Abby dem Werwolf Abrahamson ihr Leid – sie fühlt sich missverstanden, und von ihren Freunden als Kind behandelt. Ihr bleibt kein anderer Ausweg, als auf Abstand zu ihnen zu gehen. Sie suchte den nächstliegenden Hafen auf, und schiffte sich in Richtung Isle of Man ein. Auch letztgenannter verschwand aus Lancaster, und kehrte zu Zaines Haus zurück, wo er nur auf dessen Schwester, Sheila Zeroni, traf. Zaine, Aidan Delany und Shannon van Helsing fanden sich erst im Nachhinein dort ein. Auch das Haus York ruht nicht, wie sich herausstellt. Die Vampire jenes Adelsgeschlechts statteten nach ihrem gescheiterten Sturmangriff der Zentrale von PHOENIX in Großbritannien einen Besuch ab, auf Einladung von Kenji Iwagari, was dieser offen zugab. Bevor der zornige Nero Arire jedoch seinem Ärger Luft machen konnte, griff Joelle zum zweiten Mal an jenem Tag an, und stürzte sich auf den geflohenen Erben Yorks. Kenji war darauf jedoch vorbereitet gewesen, und ließ die Bodenplatten verschwinden, um eine dünne Silberschicht darunter freizugeben. Der gasförmige Nero war weit genug von ihnen entfernt, um nicht verwundet zu werden, doch die Yorker Vampirin hatte dieses Glück nicht. Das giftige Metall begann, ihre Haut zu verätzen, und der Japaner unterbreitete das Angebot, sie bei eingestandener Niederlage zu verschonen. Nach einigem Zögern und überstandener Schmerzen nahm sie schließlich an. Kenji bot ihr unter Protesten seitens Nero, der von der absoluten Boshaftigkeit der Frau überzeugt war, ein Getränk an. Wie ihr Gespräch ausging, sollte langezeit nicht bekannt werden, aber im Zuge der Verhandlungen enthüllte Joelle ihre Abneigung Sandra gegenüber, und die Ausrichtung des Zweiten Balles. Der weitere Verlauf des Sonntags war ereignislos. Seths stummer Diener, Jonathan Godalming, klärte die Protagonisten über seine Bücher auf. In einem Raum des Hauses bewahrte er eine Sammlung ledergebundener Bände auf, welche die Namen von Personen tragen. Diese zeichnen von sich aus das gesamte Leben des Menschen auf, dessen Name sich auf dem Einband befindet. Gleichzeitig überbrachte der Butler jedoch eine Warnung: Wer eines der Bücher liest, verliert über die Enthüllungen seinen Verstand – auch weil sie Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft bis zum Tod gnadenlos darlegen. Dritter Tag Val, Candy, Doc, Janet, Seth und Shay nutzten diesen Tag, um letzte Vorbereitungen für Sandras Ball zu treffen. Im Zuge derer beschlossen sie, die Ballgarderobe gemeinsam einzukaufen. Im Laden jedoch wartete eine Überraschung auf die Gruppe: Eliahs Schwester, Elaine Brannon, war zur selben Zeit dort zugegen. Nach einer stürmischen Begrüßung war sie vor allem von der scheinbaren „Normalität“ von Shay angetan. Sämtliche anderen Einkäufer jedoch waren bemüht, ihre Geschäfte schnell zu erledigen, und ohne ihre neue Bekanntschaft die Heimreise anzutreten. Kurz später wurde Candy von ihrem Bruder, Arlen Lavesque gefunden, der in Begleitung von Jake und Rachel Fisher war. Der Verwandte war in keiner Weise von der Partnerwahl seiner Schwester überzeugt, und versuchte sie zu überreden, mit ihm zu kommen. Als dies keine positive Reaktion erbrachte, entschloss er sich, ihr Rachel als „Babysitter“ aufzuzwingen. Dies blieb jedoch ebenfalls erfolglos. Frustriert entschwand die Dreiergruppe wieder. Zur gleichen Zeit wurde Zaines Haus von einem Unbekannten mit Giftgas angegriffen, welches die Gliedmaßen der Werwölfe lähmte – wohl durch die schädliche Zusammensetzung aus Hollundermark. Einzig Shannon van Helsing entkam der Gasattacke, da sie ein Mensch war. Vor dem Gebäude offenbarte sich ihr der mysteriöse Angreifer: Es war niemand anderes als Santiago Maddox, welchen sie, da sie ihn nie zuvor getroffen hatte, nicht erkannte. Der fanatische Kopfgeldjäger konnte von seinem Versuch, den Spross der Van Helsing Familie aus unbekannten Motiven zu entführen, nachdem er sie mit mehreren Kugeln am Arm verletzt hatte, nur von dem eintreffenden Liam Stuart abgehalten werden. Welchen Grund der Ire hatte, Shannon zu retten, äußerte er nicht, und so war Aidans Vorsicht bei ihrem Zusammentreffen gerechtfertigt, wie sich später heraus stellen sollte. Nachdem Liam Shannons Wunden versorgt hatte, begaben sich, von verschiedenen Orten aus, die Verbündeten des Hauses Lancaster zum Ausrichtungsort von Sandras Zweitem Ball. Neue Charaktere Protagonisten * Sheila Zeroni, Zaines Schwester. * Elaine Brannon, Docs Schwester. * Jake Fisher, ein Freund von Candy. Nebencharaktere * Kalev Astrauckas, ein Vampir im Dienste Yorks. * Bhaskara Singh, ein Vampir im Dienste Yorks. * Alwyn Parish, ein Vampir im Dienste Yorks. * Liam Stuart, ein Vampirjäger. * Rachel Fisher, eine Freundin von Candy * Arlen Lavesque, Candys Bruder Sonstiges * Auf Seit 189 wurde das erste Mal über die Idee gesprochen, alle Charaktere von Ummei auf einem Bild zu vereinen. * Einige Inhalte des Vierten Aktes wurden aus dem Kanon verbannt, da sie die Interaktion mit einem nicht mehr existenten Charakter beinhalteten. Kategorie:Handlung (Ummei)